You're Someone To Me
by PhoebeSnow
Summary: Being a part of Bucky Barnes' life is certainly never dull. The handsome soldier just kept finding ways to get into your heart and you didn't mind it one bit. Bucky x Reader oneshots.
1. Back To Me

_You have feelings for Bucky, but are unsure of how to tell him. Things only get more difficult when Bucky and other members of the 107th end up missing in battle._

* * *

Being a nurse in Italy stationed near his infantry, you had gotten to know Bucky the last few weeks. The chemistry had crackled from the moment you two first met and he would sometimes drop by the infirmary to chat with you. You both had flirted on and off and enjoyed each other's presence. You knew that you liked him a lot, but you weren't sure how **he** felt.

Unfortunately, to your discomfort, you'd heard of Bucky's reputation for being a ladies' man. This made you hesitant about getting too close to him. The last thing you wanted was to risk falling in love only to get hurt.

Speaking of the handsome young soldier, he stood by the tent entrance, those beautiful blue eyes gazing at you. "Well, I'm going to be leaving soon." It was clear from his battle fatigues that he and fellow soldiers from the 107th were going into battle.

You swallowed and nodded, continuing to wrap up the gauze you used earlier.

"Hey, why the long face? You gonna miss me that bad?"

Blushing, you rolled your eyes and shook your head. "Of course not, but...I just don't want you to get hurt," comes the whisper and you feel foolish for saying it.

Bucky looked at you and for a second, there was a flash of something in his eyes, but you couldn't identify it. He took your hands in his and said, "I don't want to get hurt either, doll, but these are dangerous times. I'm a soldier; I have to do this to keep my country safe...and that includes you, too."

You blinked back a few tears. Maybe he did care about you after all. "I know. I'm just being selfish. I can't help that when it comes to you." You really hated sounding like a silly adolescent girl, but you just couldn't help it.

"Now, that's a compliment I like hearing." He smirked and leaned down, his lips coming close to yours.

You noticed this and quickly pulled away. "No, Bucky."

He frowned and let your hands go. "What's the matter? I thought you wanted..."

"No, no! I _do_! But this isn't the right time." You touched his shoulder gently, to show him that you do care. A coy smile appeared on your face as you said, "Kiss me when you come back. That way, you'll have something to look forward to."

Bucky's eyes glinted with that familiar look of mischief you'd grown accustomed to and he chuckled. "So you're gonna make me wait? Boy, I underestimated you."

You grinned and leaned forward to peck him on the cheek. "You bet you did. Now, hurry up and come back as soon as possible. You know I hate waiting."

He saluted you and with a wink, he was out of the tent in a flash. Once he was gone, you let out a shuddering breath and grabbed onto the nearest bed railing, trying to keep yourself together. Bucky really had no idea how he made you feel.

Well, when he got back, you would show him just how much he meant to you.

* * *

Four days passed and Bucky still hadn't come back. You began to feel anxious as the time went one. At night, you hoped and prayed that he was not hurt or worse...killed. A bitter taste came to your mouth when you thought of how you could have just swallowed your fear and told him how you felt before he left.

Bucky was a gentleman, so he wouldn't have made you feel bad about it. Even if he didn't feel the same way about you. "Stupid, what if you never get the chance to find out?" You curled up in your dog and tried to get some sleep, the thought of Bucky still burning in your mind.

When Captain America came to entertain the troops, you felt so sorry for him. They troops were battle worn and angry because many of their infantry had been killed. With so much death surrounding you, it can be hard to put on a happy face. The costume they gave him was awful and even thought you weren't a soldier, you could see why it was a garish display.

Later that day, after the show was over, you approached him. You noticed that he was drawing and politely introduced yourself. You asked what his real name was, as you only knew of him as Captain America - you hadn't had a lot of free time to go out lately. He smiled and told you that his name was Steve Rogers and a gasp came from your mouth in shock.

This was the man Bucky had told you about. The man from his childhood who was so tiny and frail...but he was certainly not frail now. He was strong and muscled, like any other soldier in the military - except he wasn't.

You stared at him in surprise and it took you a few moments before you could speak up. "...Y-you're Steve Rogers? I know your friend, Bucky."

His face brightened. "You do?"

"Yes, he's my...friend, too. I got to know him a bit and we've gotten along really well." You couldn't help the tiny blush that crept onto your cheeks as you spoke. Steve wouldn't have known that you and his best friend had interacted unless you said something and you felt a little shy, informing him about what Bucky had been up to while he wasn't around.

Steve chuckled and shook his head. "That jerk found himself a girl in a different country. Figures." He grinned. "Well, it's nice to meet you, ma'am," he said kindly and held his hand out to you.

You grinned right back and gave his hand a firm shake, wanting to impress this man. After all, he was close to Bucky and anyone close to Bucky was a worthy of being called a friend to you. "Likewise."

"So where is he? Hiding somewhere, ready to burst out laughing because he kept a secret from me?" The amused look in Steve's face made you chuckle, until you remembered that Bucky was now missing.

"No. You've only missed him by a couple of days. He and some of the men from the 107th went into battle several days ago, but...they haven't come back."

Steve's face paled and you felt so horrible to have to tell him this. "Is...is he dead?" He asked you, voice halted in a whisper.

"I don't know. It's not my place to ask..."

There was a worried look on his face and he stood up. "I have to find out. I'll ask the colonel." He started to rush off, but turned back put his hand on your shoulder. "I don't know you, but thank you for telling me about Bucky."

"You're welcome, Steve," you replied and with that, he rushed off to Colonel Phillips' tent.

* * *

When the news that Captain America had disappeared reached your ears, you were surprised, but something told you that he hadn't been captured. There was a resilient glare on Steve's face when he left General Phillip's tent and you sensed that he might do something drastic. Something like go and try to find and rescue Bucky.

Unfortunately, you were tied up in the infirmary again, so you weren't able to talk to him, but when you went to you own shared tent with the other nurses, you saw a small, folded piece of paper on your cot. Curiously, you opened it and read the contents. It said:

 _I went to see if Bucky was on the casualty list. He wasn't. That means there's a chance he's still alive. I have to go and find him. I'll do my best to bring him back to you._

 _Steve._

You blinked several times before folding the paper up and sliding it under your pillow. You were right. Steve went to go find Bucky. Not only that, but he clearly saw that you cared about the man as more than a friend. You didn't mind. Steve was a near stranger to you, but he was bringing Bucky back because he was his friend and because he knew how you felt about him.

Sighing softly, you took your nurse cap off and ran a tired hand through your hair. "Please be safe, Steve. I don't want anything to happen to either of you." You wiped a few errant tears from your eyes and began getting ready for bed.

You honestly had no idea how you got any sleep the night before. All you did the entire time was toss and turn, your mind full of horrible nightmares of Bucky dying in front of you. You gasped awake and tremors shook through your body. Your dreams had been so haunting that your skin was covered in sweat. Thankfully, no one heard you in your sleep.

Later, you were in the infirmary again, keeping your mind away from thoughts of Bucky as you treated a soldier's leg. He had been cut by shrapnel, but the wound wasn't too bad. You had just finished bandaging him up when you heard the growing sound of voices outside.

Curiously, you went outside of the tent and widened your eyes when you saw a very large crowd of soldiers in the area. They all seemed to look a bit haggard and tired, but there was a gleam of relief and happiness in their eyes. You tapped the shoulder of a soldier near to you and asked, "Who are all these men?"

The man looked down at you and smiled widely. "You don't know? Captain America snuck out of camp last night. He brought back Bucky and the rest of the 107th. Turns out they'd all been captured by German troops and were put in some big building behind enemy lines. Just about all of them are back now."

You gaped at the man and without a second thought, you rushed forward into the large crowd. Yes, there were men who likely needed to be checked for injuries and have their wounds treated, but you had only one man on your mind: Bucky.

You needed to see his face, to hold him in your arms. It was a bit of a struggle, pushing through all of the men, but you kept on, desperately. There were hundreds of men all around you and their voices were cheering for some reason. You wondered what why they were doing this and that's when you saw him.

Standing a few feet away with Peggy Carter, Colonel Phillips and Steve Rogers was Bucky. Your heart felt like it could leap out of your chest and you broke into a run, not caring if it was inappropriate.

"Bucky!" You shouted as you came nearer to him.

His back was towards you, but once he heard your voice, he slowly turned around and those beautiful eyes of his widened with recognition and relief. You ran straight into his arms and the force made your nurse cap fall to the ground.

Bucky let out a little yelp and then chuckled, his arms wrapping around your waist possessively. "Well...this is a nice welcome. Wouldn't you say so, Steve?"

Steve grinned and watched the two of them, looking like a proud father. Teasingly, he said, "Definitely one you don't deserve, jerk."

"Punk," Bucky responded with a laugh.

You rolled your eyes at them both. "I guess I'll have to hear when this fond name-calling started, but right now, I believe I owe _you_ a kiss." You gave him a sultry smile and tightened your grip around his shoulders.

Bucky ignored all of the cheers around him and held you so close that you could feel his heart beating in sync with yours. "You're right. This has been a long time coming." Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours.

It didn't surprise you that he was an amazing kisser. After all, he did have experience with the opposite sex. But wow. Talk about smolder. Your toes curled from the intensity of the kiss and head began to get a bit fuzzy. When you both pulled back to get air, Bucky ran a hand through your hair.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time," he said, voice husky and full of desire.

Your eyes slowly fluttered open and you sighed, letting him kiss you on the forehead. "Me too." You looked up and noticed that his ear was bleeding. "Oh, no. Are you alright? They didn't hurt you badly?" Worry was evident in your tone as you tenderly touched his bleeding ear.

Bucky took your hand in his and rubbed it affectionately. "They did rough me up a bit, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Don't worry."

You nodded and glanced at the horde of people around. Pressing close to his other ear, you whispered just loud enough so he could hear you. "I think we should go to the infirmary so I can fix that ear for you."

A mischievous look appeared on his face again and he squeezed your hand. "Whatever you say, doll. My ear does need to be taken care of...among other things." There was a underlying meaning behind those words and a shiver ran down your spine when he said them.

It was difficult for you to resist the urge to kiss him again, especially the way you really wanted to. Instead, though, you took his hand and entwined your fingers together. "Come on. I'll fix your ear and then you can tell me what other things you have on your mind."

"Oh, they're more of a show-than-tell kind of things." The innuendo behind his words made you breath a little heavier than normal.

"Sounds like my kind of things," you said playfully as the two of you made your way to the infirmary. There was no way this day could go badly for you now. Bucky was back and he was here to stay.


	2. I Really Like You

_You've had a crush on Bucky for several months, but today is the day when you finally discover how he feels about you._

* * *

Ever since you became an Avenger and joined the team, you were a bit shy on account of being the new girl, but they all made those feelings disappear quickly. Thor always gave you big hugs whenever you were near, Sam gave you advice whenever you needed it, Natasha was a confidante and taught you to hone your fighting skills. Basically, the whole team became like a family to you and kept you stable.

They were all wonderful people, but it was Bucky Barnes in particular who you found yourself drawn to the most. In the four months that you had joined the team, hebecame your best friend. Yes, he also happened to be drop dead gorgeous, but you didn't care about that.

Sure, sex appeal was nice but it couldn't beat his personality. Bucky was always sweet and considerate with you. He'd always let you know that he was in your corner and ready to back you up if any of the other Avengers tried to mess with you - he pretty much designated himself as your protector and that was just another reason you'd begun to fall for him.

When you had to go on your first mission, you were so scared that you'd mess up or endanger your teammates' lives. However, as luck would have it, you did a great job and saved Natasha from an enemy who managed to get the upper hand on her.

Because of your quick thinking, she had missed getting a dozen bullets to the stomach. Needless to say, Steve was very grateful that you kept his fiancé alive and thanked you in front of the whole group on the flight back to the Avengers complex.

The whole day had gone pretty well. You were feeling pretty good about yourself and confident that you could handle anything that came your way. That is, until Bucky came walking through your door.

Damn. Every time the man showed up in your line of vision, you found it hard to breathe. It was bad enough that you had to look into his beautiful blue eyes to hold a conversation with him, but this time, he sat on your bed, facing you with his body a mere few inches away from you. More than anything, you wanted to run your fingers through his long brown hair and kiss him passionately.

You could feel your pulse pounding and your palms began to sweat. God, you were reacting like a thirteen year old in high school who was lovesick over the gorgeous senior heartthrob. And he had not one clue how he made you feel.

 _This man will be the death of me_ , you thought to yourself as you turned to face him with a slightly uneasy smile. "Hi, Bucky. What's up?"

He looked at you with a curious expression before replying, "Why don't _you_ tell me what's up?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Steve said that you had something important to tell me and that I should come talk to you about it. So what's going on with you?"

Inwardly, you cursed the other super soldier. Steve had found out from Natasha that you had a die hard crush on Bucky and was obviously trying to get you both to talk about it, in the hopes that it would push the two of you together. The Avengers were really a great group of people, but they could be so nosy at times!

Clearing your throat, you attempted to act nonchalant. "Uh, nothing. I mean, you know that I saved Natasha's life, so if that's what you're talking about, I'm...fine."

Bucky cocked his head to the side and gazed at you intently. You felt impossibly small under his gaze and you looked away, embarrassed by the blush that was growing on your face.

"I don't think it's that, but why are you blushing, doll?" His voice was soft, and something in the tone of it told you that he'd already guessed the reason for your fresh scarlet cheeks. As if to confirm your suspicions, Bucky took your hand in his and smoothed his thumb over your knuckles.

"I...n-no reason. You're just in my personal space, is all."

"Hm, that's funny. I've been this close to you before and you never had any complaints." He was teasing you!

"Well, I only noticed how dirty your face is because of how close you're sitting to me. You should wash it because it's kind of gross to look at."

He let out a burst of laughter. "And I thought I was bad at changing the subject! Look, you don't have to pretend with me. I know you have feelings for me and I think that's great, because I like you, too."

You gaped at Bucky in surprise. Had he really said those blessed words or were your fleshy ears deceiving you? "Do you mean that, Bucky?" Your voice was hopeful and you squeezed his hand.

"Of course I am. I've liked you from the first moment you joined the Avengers, but...well, I wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable with me like that."

"But we've been close the entire time I've been here. Why wouldn't I be comfortable around you now?"

He sheepishly lifted his bionic arm.

"Oh, Bucky. You know that would never bother me! I don't mind your metal arm at all."

"Really? It doesn't...put you off or make you feel awkward?"

You giggled, tugged his arm around your neck and snuggled against him. "No way. I actually like it."

A relieved and mildly embarrassed smile spread across Bucky's face. "I guess it's good that I said something, then."

"I agree. Communication is one of the keys to a successful relationship, you know."

He raised his eyebrow. "Are you predicting this'll last a long time?"

"I don't know, but if you're willing to make it work, so am I."

"Okay. We're a couple now."

"Great!" You thought for a moment. "One other thing. This has to be an exclusive relationship. I don't want to share you with anyone else. You're _mine_." The last two words came out a bit more possessively than you planned and you ducked your head.

Bucky lifted your chin so your eyes met his and he replied, "Same goes on my side, too, doll. I don't want your lips touching anyone else's."

You smirked. "Yeah? But as I recall, you haven't actually kissed me yet."

"You're right. I guess there's not time like the present to start, right?"

"Mmhm. And if you're good at it, I just might let you kiss me in other places, too."

"I like the sound of that. Does that mean I should close the door to your room?"

You ran your hand on Bucky's arm and pressed yourself into his embrace, gently caressing his lips with your own. It was just a brief kiss, but it felt truly heavenly. "For everything I've got planned? You'd best close it **and** lock it."


	3. It's Always You

_You get hurt on a mission and Bucky blames himself for not being able to protect you._

* * *

You opened your eyes and grunted in pain from the wound on your chest. The sound alerted someone who was sitting beside you and a face came into your line of vision. Bucky. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Mmgh, like hell." A weak smile spread across your face and you chuckled before cringing again. Regardless of the pain medication you had been given, your upper torso was still in pain. Your eyes met Bucky's and concern was written all over his face. If you knew your boyfriend, he was beating himself up over what happened to you.

Thirteen hours ago, you, Bucky, Nat and Steve had been on a mission to retrieve a vial of super soldier serum that someone had made in a Hydra lab located in Germany. Steve sent you in to get the vial with Bucky as your backup since the two of you worked so well together.

Unfortunately, after you'd found the vial and made your way out of the building, Bucky was suddenly hit with a flashback of his time as the winter soldier. Once you saw what was happening, you went over to help him, only to be knocked away by the impact of a gunshot.

The cry that left your lips had been sufficient enough to bring Bucky back to the present and he quickly dispatched the assailant who attacked you. The next moments were a blur to you, but there was one thing you were able to recall with perfect clarity. Bucky had picked you up and carried you to safety.

Now, it was uncomfortable for you, as Bucky just stared down at you like he expected you to fade away in front of him. "Why the long face?" You asked him softly. "It's not so bad. I mean, yeah, it hurts like hell, but every mission doesn't end on a high note. At least we got the job done." You took his hand in yours and squeezed it reassuringly.

Bucky didn't take your words to heart, though. He looked down where your fingers entwined with his and let go of your hand. The expression on his face was sullen and you started to feel a surging rush of panic.

"You could have died..." The words were so low that they were nearly inaudible, but you made them out with little to no difficulty.

"But I'm _not_ , so can we dispense with morbid talk?" You chuckled in the hopes that he just might lighten up and stop being so moody.

Instead, he stood up and paced the floor, running a hand through his hair. "This isn't funny! You wouldn't even be in this fucking hospital if it weren't for **me**!"

"Bucky-"

"No! No! Please, don't try to make me feel better by telling me that this wasn't my fault."

"It _wasn't_! You weren't the one who fired at me, it was a Hydra soldier!"

"That doesn't matter! I shouldn't have let myself get distracted like that. I stopped to look around the room instead of getting my ass out of there, and that's what triggered my memories."

"Bucky, it was a mistake and it could have happened to anyone. What you experienced was a flashback and we knew that it was always possible, we just weren't sure when. So it was today and so what? Life goes on. I'm over it now and you should be, too."

He shook his head and muttered a handful of angry Russian swear words. Then he stopped and stood at the edge of your bed, a distraught look on his face. "You don't even get it, do you? It's not just that. I worry about you all the time! Every time we're paired together on a mission, I pray that I don't get distracted and lose you as a result of it!"

That confession had you floored and realisation dawned on you. "A-are you saying...?"

"I'm saying that I love you and I couldn't bear it if you got hurt because of me. But it's too late because you're already here." He bent down and buried his face in the sheets. After a few moments, you heard him crying softly in the linen.

You wiped your eyes as drops of tears had begun to fall down your cheeks. Bucky had finally said he loved you. For six years, you'd been a member of the Avengers and in the four months you'd dated, you always dreamed that he would tell you he loved you, but not like this.

Wisely, you lie there on your hospital bed, thinking about everything Bucky had just told you. Obviously, these feelings had been weighing heavily in his mind and you didn't wish for him to be plagued with such dark thoughts.

"Bucky," you said softly. "Come here."

The brunet looked up at you, his face streaked with tears and he slowly made his way to the front of your bed. You turned over to your side and bit your lip in pain, but you ignored it. This was more important. "Listen to me. We have all gotten injured on a mission before today, okay? And we all have screw-ups. That comes with the territory, you know?"

You brought your hands to Bucky's cheeks and wiped away the dampness on his skin. He covered your hands with his own and held on tightly. "You're not the only one who's scared of losing anyone. Every time you go out on a mission without me, it makes me nervous because there's a million different ways it could all go wrong. Plus, whenever the shit goes down, there's nobody who makes as good a pair as you and I do...well, Steve and Nat are tied for first. They kick ass and I can't lie about that."

That brightened Bucky's face up a bit and he laughed. You continued. "I know you don't like that I got hurt and I know that it bothers you to see me in pain, but this is what I signed up for when I decided to join the Avengers. I want to help make the world a better, safer place and this is the best way to do it. Sure, it's a dangerous, occasionally gritty job, but someone has to do it."

A breath of air blew out of Bucky's mouth and he nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

"Shit happens sometimes and we just have to roll with it and do the best we can to make sure we're taking care of ourselves. Don't blame yourself for making a mistake." You wrapped his hand in yours and placed it on your heart.

"Do you feel that? They didn't take me away from you, Bucky. My heart is still beating strong and I plan on keeping it that way for a long time. I'm not going anywhere, do you hear me?"

Bucky lowered his head to yours so your bodies touched and your faces were inches apart. You could feel the beating of his own heart against your chest and you smiled at him, brushing your fingers along the line of his lips.

"Yeah, doll," he whispered. "I hear you."

You grinned and scooted back on the bed so he could lie next to you. When he was settled and had you comfortably nestled in his embrace, you spoke again. "So...did you really mean that earlier? When you said that you loved me?"

It took a few moments before he responded and you were beginning to worry if perhaps, you shouldn't have even brought it up. Then, he allayed your fears with a soft, "Yes. I love you so much, doll."

Every time Bucky called you that special nickname, you just melted. Sighing happily, you snuggled close to him, tangling your hands in the fabric of his shirt with your head on his chest. Tiredness began to set in and you felt yourself slipping into unconsciousness, but just before sleep claimed you, you looked up at the man beside you and whispered, "And I love you, Bucky. I always have."


End file.
